MY BFF'S SON
by Ann'BMasen
Summary: Bella es la mejor amiga de Esme, ¿qué pasaría si se enamorara del hijo consentido de su amiga? A sus 33 años, siendo éste un crío... "Don't worry, Esme" OLDERELLA. TWO SHOT.
1. Her son

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. sólo me adjudico la historia**

**"MY BFF'S SON"**

**TWO SHOT**

.

1 CHAPTER: HEADACHE / CALL / HELLO, EDWARD

—Ni de coña, Esme —espeté furiosa.

Mi amiga me miró bajo sus gafas de sol, pero no necesitaba ver sus ojos al descubierto para saber que me estaba asesinando con esa mirada azulada suya.

—Treinta y tres años… —murmuró y suspiró negando con reprobación, mientras fijaba su vista de nuevo en ésa revista de mierda que siempre leía. Sonaba algo así como adolescente, ¿era la revista _Tú_?

Teníamos aproximadamente una semana con esta maldita discusión. ¿Qué había de malo con tener 33 años de vida y ser soltera? No por el hecho de que ella tuviera una bien formada familia y todas esas cosas que se hacen después de los 25, quería decir que yo también debería estar casada con el amor de mi vida, teniendo cinco mocosos llorones y gritones, sin contar las famosísimas ojeras, la barriga colgante, las incontables infidelidades de tu marido, mientras uno se desvivía por sus mocosos, por la casa y por ser la mujer ejemplo, además de una larga lista que aquí no cabría. Sí, yo no me veía en esas circunstancias. Uh-uh, no, ni de broma. Negativo el procedimiento.

—¿Qué hay de malo en disfrutar la vida? —cuestioné, mientras lamía mi chupeta baja en calorías.

En esta ocasión, Esme retiró sus gafas y rodó los ojos con fastidio. A continuación, dejó la revista sobre la mesilla y se cruzó de piernas sobre la silla reclinable para tomar el sol, encarándome.

—Mira, ¿cuánto me das del uno al diez? —Iba a responder cuando levantó su dedo índice, interrumpiéndome—. En apariencia, _diabla_.

Solté una sonora carcajada por su apodo, aunque también por la aclaración. ¡Qué bien me conocía mi perra malnacida! Es decir, si no hubiese hecho la aclaratoria le habría respondido algo como "A ver, anciana, eres una pésima persona, te doy menos uno… Eh, y estoy siendo buena". Harina de otro costal era eso de llamarme "diabla".

Cuando teníamos 20 años, Esme era eso que yo tanto le llamaba: una perra malnacida. Al contrario de la actualidad, era una chica desinhibida. De las dos, siempre pensé que yo me embarazaría y me casaría primero, pero bien se sabe que la vida da sorpresas. Y resultó ser otro el panorama. Nuestros apodos, no los adquirimos por ser _cool_, o por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo. El mío, por ejemplo, fue en una discoteca _gay_ a la que nos escapábamos cada cierto tiempo. Teníamos un grupo de amigos -todos heterosexuales-, pero nos gustaba gastar ese tipo de bromas. Emmett, era uno de los que fingía jugar para el otro equipo. Ese gigante era un experto. Esme seducía mujeres. Y yo… Me quedaba con las conquistas. Sí, era un trabajo en equipo, Emmett traía a los chicos y Esme a las chicas. ¿Loco, no? En su momento tuvo su atractivo, era una ya-no-tan-adolescente, pero sí muy hormonal y ávida de probar cosas nuevas. Ahora, por supuesto, no me van las chicas. Sólo me va Esme -chiste privado-. Al quid de la cuestión, ésa disco era conocida por hacer juegos nocturnos y cada participante debía adquirir un apodo. Yo, que ya era muy conocida por jugar con ambos equipos, al momento de que el presentador, un _stripper gay _del lugar_, _me señaló para el apodo, todas mis conquistas gritaron al unísono: "Diabla, que sea diabla". Y desde ese momento, quedé marcada con el seudónimo. La aventura en esa discoteca fue bastante divertida, debo agregar. Al principio muchos se negaban a practicar _eso_ entre mujeres y hombres, todos querían hacerlo sólo para su mismo sexo. Pero, definitivamente nadie se resistía a mis encantos. Logré que muchos salidos del closet me dijeran "Oye, si te hubiese conocido antes, no me gustaran los hombres". Cosa que me causaba muchísima risa. Pronto dejamos de ir, por todo este asunto de que Esme se casó con su queridísimo Carlisle. Y yo, sin ella, no entraba, de ninguna manera.

—En apariencia… —Le observé con detenimiento—. Siete, no más. —Bromeé.

Ella enarcó una, perfecta y depilada, ceja.

—Yo te doy cero, con esos tatuajes tan horrorosos. —Arrugó la nariz mientras escrutaba mis tatuados brazos—. ¿Sabes que existe el rayo láser, no?

¿Qué jodido problema había en hacer arte sobre la piel? Maldita sea, Esme parecía mi madre.

—¿Usaste tú rayo láser para el que te hiciste en el culo? —pregunté, guiñándole un ojo.

Mi amiga abrió los ojos como platos y siseó entre dientes un "_shhh_", para hacerme callar. Causando más carcajadas de mi parte.

—Era una C muy bonita, Bella… Debes aceptarlo —susurró entre un sonrojo.

Cuando Esme conoció a Carlisle en alcohólicos anónimos… ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo ni siquiera estaba presente, ¡nadie podrá hacerme entrar en esa jodida loquera! En fin, Esme era atolondrada y blah, por lo que fue a que nuestro amigo tatuador Jasper, y se incrustó una C en su bonito culo de quinceañera. Años más tarde, después de la firma de su sentencia de muerte –que algunos osan llamar matrimonio–, Carlisle descubrió el tatú, y se volvió como loco. Reprendiendo a Esme en el nombre del señor y todas esas cosas. Por lo que, la famosa perra malnacida, tuvo que soportar el dolor de cinco sesiones de rayo láser para deshacerse de su prueba de amor. ¡Hijo de su jodida madre! ¿Qué no sabía valorar los actos de amor?

—Al punto, Esme —dije entre carcajadas, limpiándome las lágrimas en el proceso.

—Como te decía... Si soy un ocho…

—Siete. —Le interrumpí.

—Ocho del uno al diez —prosiguió, ignorándome—, siendo madre y esposa, agregando que soy feliz… ¿Por qué tú no lo serías?

Rodé los ojos con fastidio, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de su parte…

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, entró el hijo adolescente de Esme.

—Oye, _ma_, voy a salir con Rosalie. ¿Me dejas? —preguntó, rodeando a su madre con unos largos y fornidos brazos.

Madre mía. En mi época, me conformaba con uno o dos así.

—Claro, tesoro —respondió con una sonrisa cálida—. ¿No saludas a la tía?

Edward me miró de reojo y sonrió con timidez.

—Hola, tía B —murmuró, dejándose caer a mi lado y depositando un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

Le guiñé un ojo en respuesta y recibí un sonrojo de su parte.

Maldito adolescente. Deberías tener unos años más. Si no fueras hijo de ésa madre tan estricta tuya…

Cuando el hijo de Esme, dotado de un cuerpo de puta madre, desapareció del área de la piscina, ésta me frunció el ceño con desaprobación. ¿Qué? ¿A caso no podía al menos disfrutar de la vista?

—Sé lo que haces, y la respuesta es _no_. —Dicho esto, se levantó y se deshizo de sus shorts playeros junto con su blusa holgada, lanzándose en la piscina en tanga y sujetador, de esos de _Victoria Secret's_.

… Y decía que la adolescente inmadura era yo.

A mí no me iban muchos los niñatos hijos de mami. Y exactamente eso, era Edward Cullen. Un niño mimado, ¿quién a los 18 años de edad pedía permiso? En mi época no lo hacía. Y ahora que todo ha revolucionado, estoy segura que él debería estar trepando por la ventana de su habitación, sólo para salir a hurtadillas; haciendo novillos en la universidad; embarazando chicas; usando identificaciones falsas; bebiendo y drogándose hasta morir y siendo un perro de mierda. Pero ése no era el caso. ¿Cómo Esme pretendía que yo, siendo tan _yo_, me liara con alguien como su queridísimo hijo, siendo él como es? ¿Hola, dónde quedó eso de "Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano"?

Negué con la cabeza y repetí el mismo acto de mi amiga… Sólo que me lancé sin nada de nada. Provocando una carcajada de la perra malnacida.

Maldita agua helada.

.

Pero nada me prepararía para entender días más tarde, que quizás Esme no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

Me encontraba en uno de esos días post-borrachera. Aunque, sin duda, éstos no me detenían para seguir de juerga. Jasper, mi amigo el tatuador de culos, me pasó un cigarrillo previamente encendido. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y di una profunda calada, sintiendo como la nicotina de mierda hacía estragos en mis pulmones y volvía a salir a la atmósfera a través de mis labios.

—Oye, oye… ¿No tendrás un _Advil_? —preguntó Jasper sobándose sus sienes con desespero.

—Claro que no, hijo de perra. Gasto todo mi sueldo en alcohol y cajetillas de cigarros, ¿crees que me alcanza para _pastillitas_? —Bromeé y solté una risita, la cual me causó una punzada en la cabeza.

Mi amigo se removió en el mullido sofá de su pocilga y sacó 20 dólares del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Ve a un hospital… Tráeme toda la fábrica de drogas —dijo, tendiéndome el billete, haciendo una mueca de dolor con sus labios.

—Querrás decir a la farmacia.

Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios al escuchar su gruñido de frustración, amaba fastidiar al enano.

A pesar de que yo no estaba mejor que él, me dirigí a la farmacia más cercana, montando su Jeep roja.

Domingo por la mañana… ¿Quién jodidos trabajaba a esta hora? Benditos sean los farmacéuticos.

Me bajé de un salto y tiré la puerta, presionando un botón del mando a distancia para asegurar la Jeep.

Solté un bufido al no recibir respuesta desde adentro. Estuve como cinco minutos presionando el timbre de la puerta, ¿cómo iba a entrar si los inútiles trabajadores no presionaban el desbloqueo?

Finalmente, escuché un _ding_, indicándome que debía empujar la puerta.

_"Me las pagarás, Jasper Hale, lo juro"._ Pensé.

Entré sin saludar, no era conocida por ser muy cortés que digamos.

—Cuatro cajas de Advil y dos jeringuillas —pedí con voz cansina en la taquilla, estaba muy entretenida revisando mi móvil como para mirar a quien me atendía.

—¿Tía B? —susurró una dulce y cantarina voz.

Levanté la mirada…

Y ahí estaba, el adolescente aniñado de Edward Cullen, vistiendo una bata blanca y luciendo unas ojeras de muerte. ¿Desde cuándo trabajaba aquí? Me importaba muy poco. Sólo sabía que lucía mucho más sexy en ese uniforme, hasta parecía médico. Y ése cabello revuelto… Hmmm… Debajo de esa bata sus músculos no quedaban ocultos, incluso podía decir que eran más notorios.

Carraspeé para desviar mis pensamientos y volver a la realidad.

—¿Edward? —pregunté con fingido asombro—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Y quise darme tres palmadas en la frente.

—Oh… ¿Mamá no te dijo que trabajaba los fines de semana?

Negué lentamente, aún aturdida por esa bata…

—Entonces, ¿me das mi pedido?

Él pareció volver a la realidad también y desapareció unos minutos entre los estantes.

—Ten. —Me tendió dos cajas de advil y sólo una jeringuilla. Le lancé una mirada confundida y él procedió a responder mi pregunta no formulada—: No puedo venderte más de dos analgésicos en un día, tampoco más de una jeringuilla. No sin récipe médico. —Se encogió de hombros.

Maldije mentalmente. No por los analgésicos, sino por las jeringas. ¿Cómo íbamos a pasarnos la mierda por las venas teniendo sólo una? Yo podía ser lo que sea, pero jamás compartiría una aguja. Ah-ah, nunca. Y menos con Jasper, vaya a saber yo qué puta le habrá contagiado VIH.

Siempre combatíamos la resaca con drogas… No sé dónde pero él tiene una gran cantidad de heroína en su departamento. Claro que sólo es para éstas ocasiones. Nunca lo he visto pasándose más de un mililitro y tampoco haciéndolo varias veces a la semana. Nuestro límite era hasta dos veces al mes; en casos de emergencias, cuando la post-borrachera era insoportable. Este era uno de esos casos, habíamos tomado tanto ron, vodka y whisky junto, que ni el advil nos iba a salvar de toda una semana llena de migrañas.

Sólo la heroína, que quien la descubrió, supo ponerle el nombre ideal.

Tomé los analgésicos y dejé la jeringa. Tendiéndole los 20 dólares.

—Serán nueve con cincuenta, sin la jeringuilla —musitó.

—Quédate con el cambio, de parte del tío J.

Edward me sonrió y agradeció en voz baja.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre? —pregunté cuando estaba a punto de retirarme.

—Está en Portland con papá, ya sabes…

—Negocios. —Terminé su frase.

Él asintió de acuerdo.

Me despedí y esperé al _ding_ para salir.

—Hey, tía B… —exclamó.

Volteé y esperé.

Él estaba actuando extraño y bastante nervioso. Rascó su nuca y suspiró.

—¿Crees que puedas almorzar conmigo hoy? —preguntó en un tono muy bajo de voz.

Me acerqué de nuevo al mostrador y le sonreí.

—Sólo si dejas de llamarme tía —dije y revolví juguetonamente su cabello.

Sin esperar a más, salí de la farmacia, dejando a un Edward sonriente detrás.

.

—Tatuador de mierda, aquí está el advil —vociferé, dejando la bolsita sobre la mesa del comedor.

Al no recibir respuesta caminé hacia el sofá. Jasper estaba viendo la TV sonriente. ¿Y a éste, qué?

—Tardaste siglos —susurró, soltando una sonora carcajada por la figura de Tom persiguiendo a Jerry.

—No me digas que… —dije, entrecerrando los ojos.

Oh, no de nuevo Jasper…

—Sí, te digo… —Aspiró del porro—. Te tardabas demasiado y la cabeza me iba a explotar.

Jodido amigo. Algún día descubriré dónde están esos suministros. Primero la heroína, ahora marihuana.

Me ofreció el porro y aspiré una buena cantidad, si seguía así, moriría en un par de años, de eso no cabía duda.

Cuando la droga entró en mi sistema, sentí unas alas sobresalir de mi espalda, llevándome hasta el puto cielo. Mi cabeza estaba silenciosa, sin punzadas de dolor. En el cielo, Edward Cullen también poseía alas y me miraba con desaprobación, mientras yo le invitaba a probar un poco de mí. ¿Qué? Oh, dios mío… Estoy fantaseando con mi casi sobrino.

_¿Y a caso te impedirá algo ese hecho?_ Habló una vocecita en mi mente, trayéndome de vuelta al sofá, donde Jasper dormía con placidez.

Divisé el reloj y ya era hora del almuerzo…

¡Mierda, Edward!

Probablemente me dormí durante dos horas, y mi rostro no estaba muy saludable que digamos.

Salté del sofá y tomé mi móvil y las llaves del Jeep.

—J, te traigo al bebé en unas horas. ¿Vale? —grité desde la puerta.

Jasper balbuceó algo que a mí me sonó a "Jódete", pero no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de prisa, un recuerdo me golpeó…

No has tomado una ducha, tus ojos deben ser sangre pura y… Dejaste las malditas gafas de sol en el departamento.

Hice otra carrera hasta la puerta de Jasper y me peleé con las llaves para poder abrir, el tono de mi móvil me sobresaltó haciendo que éstas cayeran por las escaleras.

Maldita sea. Este no era mi día.

—Hola, no es un buen momento, quien quiera que seas… —contesté de mal humor, recogiendo las llaves y volviendo a subir.

Una risita masculina se oyó desde la otra línea.

—_Soy Edward_.

.

www facebook com / groups / annbmasenfanfiction /

Si les gustó, únanse... Más de este TWO SHOT por el grupo. :D

Gracias por leer.

Besitos.

A x.


	2. My boy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. sólo me adjudico la historia**

**"MY BFF'S SON"**

**TWO SHOT**

.

2 CHAPTER: KISS / LOVE / SEX / ESME

Tomé una respiración.

—Disculpa, Edward, me quedé dormida y…

—_Oh, no te preocupes_. —Sonó entristecido—. _¿Otro día?_

Busqué las gafas de sol y me eché una mirada en el espejo de la sala.

—¿Qué? No, voy saliendo para allá…

—_Entiendo si no… _

—Cumplo con lo prometido, espérame en la farmacia. Paso por ti en diez —dije y colgué.

Hice una mueca asqueada, ¿en verdad había salido hace unas horas luciendo así? Tenía una cazadora de cuero y debajo de ésta, nada. Unos vaqueros holgados, creo que de Jasper y mis habituales zapatillas. Señor, no permitas que vuelva a pecar de ésta manera.

Parecía una jodida puta.

Tomé una bermuda de mezclilla, propiedad de Jasper Hale y una franela gris que ponía LESBIANS MAKES THE CHANGE, franela que estoy segura pertenecía a la lesbiana hermana del tatuador. Me calcé unas _vans_, tampoco mías, y miré el resultado. Mucho mejor. Aún seguía pareciendo una vagabunda, pero más arreglada. Al fin y al cabo, no es nada que Edward no haya visto antes. Mi lema era RECICLAR Y AHORRAR, si no estaba usando ropa de Esme, era de Jasper o de Emmett. Cualquiera me servía, a pesar de ser la chica esqueleto del grupo.

Me lavé la cara y los ojos enrojecidos no desaparecían… Rendida, me coloqué mis _ray-ban's._

Sólo me quedaban cinco minutos para llegar.

.

—Te ves bien, Bella —dijo Edward subiéndose al Jeep.

Le sonreí agradecida. Claro que no había visto mis ojos.

Ya no llevaba la bata, sólo un jersey morado y unos vaqueros celestes. Se veía juvenil, (dah, lo era). Llevaba el pelo alborotado y estaba sonriente.

Por supuesto, la juventud le gana a cualquier cosa… Aunque, vistiendo como visto, siempre me calculan unos 16 años.

Observé a Edward de reojo y estaba jugando nervioso con sus dedos.

Me dirigía hacia mi lugar favorito. Seguramente le iba a encantar.

—¿Cómo vas en la universidad, Edward? —pregunté para aligerar el ambiente.

—Sobre ruedas.

Qué sorpresa. Si no estuviera sobre ruedas, el pesado de su padre lo habría encerrado en un monasterio o algo parecido.

—¿Estuviste drogándote y emborrachándote? —habló, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y sorprendiéndome.

Detuve el coche en un semáforo y le miré con seriedad. Él se achicó en el asiento.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estudio medicina… Por tu aspecto… —Dudó—. Lo siento, no debí…

Solté una burlona carcajada y negué con la cabeza.

Puse en marcha el coche y estacioné en cuanto llegamos.

—Sí —dije y me bajé.

Caminé sintiendo los pasos del adolescente detrás de mí. Quien se apresuró a llegar primero para abrirme la puerta.

—¿En serio almorzaremos en _Wendy's Kids_? —Soltó con escepticismo.

Wendy's era mi franquicia favorita después de McDonald's. Adoraba esas papas fritas y la hamburguesa doble queso.

Enarqué una ceja. Y le señalé una mesita para que tomara asiento, ignorando su pregunta.

Él se cruzó de brazos enfrente de mí, negándose a obedecer. Igual que un niño malcriado.

Bufé y rodé los ojos.

—Siéntate, Edward… —ordené. Pero él no se movió ni un centímetro—. Vale, me gusta comer aquí, soy una jodida niña amante a las papas fritas… ¿Contento?

Edward sonrió satisfecho y asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa infantil, decorada con animales de _Disney Channel_ y _Discovery Kids. _

Lo observé desde la taquilla de pedidos, se veía realmente adorable. Estaba conversando con un niño, quien estaba carcajeándose de la risa. Edward también reía y despeinaba al pequeño. Su sonrisa me recordaba mucho a Esme, era su vivo retrato.

Suspiré con nostalgia. Qué tiempos aquellos…

Luego de pedir dos hamburguesas doble queso, con dos servicios de papas fritas (uno extra grande) y dos Coca-Cola. Me dirigí con la bandeja hacia la mesa. Edward se levantó rápidamente para ayudarme, en cuanto se percató de mi cercanía.

Estuvimos charlando un rato sobre cosas insignificantes, mientras yo devoraba las frituras… Él apenas tocó su hamburguesa y la bebida. Creo que no le gustaba mucho la comida chatarra, pero sé que no me lo diría.

Empujó con timidez su servicio de papas hasta mi bandeja y bebió del refresco casualmente.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustan? —inquirí, atiborrándome de sus papitas, puesto que mi porción extra grande y la hamburguesa, habían desaparecido en un santiamén.

Luego me iba a arrepentir de esto.

Todas esas chupetas bajas en calorías, el pavo sin piel, ocho litros de agua diarios e ir al gimnasio por dos horas, seis días a la semana… Sí, tiempo perdido. Primero, los cigarrillos. Luego, la Coca-Cola que Jasper me ofreció. Tercero, la cantidad de alcohol ingerida, sin mencionar la cerveza. Y ahora, comida chatarra. Perfecto, B, con suerte vas a terminar como Esme.

—No mucho, tía B… —Le lancé una mirada de advertencia—. Digo, Bella.

—Creo que vas a enseñarme a comer así. —Bromeé.

Edward me regaló una preciosa sonrisa.

—Podría… Si quisieras —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Negué con la cabeza y me reí. Yo no tenía caso.

—No te preocupes, tu tía B no tiene remedio.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

La cogí y… Se sintió realmente bien.

.

Qué blandengue me había vuelto. Edward iba manejando el Jeep y yo iba de copiloto.

Si algo no era mi estilo, era que manejasen por mí.

El poder Cullen con más fuerza que nunca…

Y es que Edward era un Cullen, criado desde los cinco años con ese modelito de papá, no podrá tener sangre de Carlisle, pero sí que tiene todas las características de su personalidad.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Ya verás.

Estábamos aislados del camino, cogiendo ruta hacia Forks. Maldito pueblecillo. Esperaba que Edward no me estuviera haciendo una jugada. Lo que menos quería era cruzarme con mi molesta madre y que empezara con sus dilemas sobre mis tatuajes, mi delgadez, lo pálida que he estado, mi forma de vestir, mi grupo de amigos infernales… Blah, blah, blah. Sí, ma, es lo que escogí. Otro caso era mi padre… Siempre me decía que Renée ya lo aceptaría, sólo debía darle tiempo. Y desde eso van unos veinte años. Sí, Charlie, genial, tú lo aceptas, ella no y cuando muera me perseguirá por las noches para borrar mis tatuajes, buh. Adiós.

Estuve tan sumergida en mi mente que apenas me percaté de que el adolescente se había detenido en un camino arenoso y rodeado de árboles y humedad. Típico de Forks.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está pie grande? —Bromeé al no recibir una explicación sobre qué hacíamos aquí.

—¿Confías en mí, Bella? —murmuró con una voz ronca y sensual.

Maldito.

—Uh… —No sabía qué responder.

Él cerró los ojos unos instantes y desbloqueó las puertas, saliendo en el proceso.

A continuación imité su movimiento y salí de un salto.

Edward me tendió su mano nuevamente y entrelazó nuestros dedos, me miró intensamente, atravesándome, sentía cómo perforaba dentro de mí. Sentía que hasta podía leer todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos y acontecimientos. Creía que hasta podía sentir mi dolor, el cual estaba cubierto entre bromas y burlas, sumado a varios tatuajes, drogas y el infaltable alcohol.

Bajé la mirada con vergüenza por primera vez en mi vida. Él podía leerme, claramente. Por supuesto, tenía la mitad de los genes de mi mejor amiga, algo de eso debió transferirle.

—Súbete.

—¿Eh? —cuestioné con confusión.

Él me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Vaya niño… Entonces sí que tenía de su madre.

—En mi espalda —susurró, dándose la vuelta.

A través de su jersey pude notar sus músculos algo tensos.

Me sentía como una adolescente, más de lo habitual.

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y me impulsé, enrollando mis piernas en su cintura y abrazándome a su calentito cuello.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta del sendero delante de nosotros, el Jeep podía pasar tranquilamente por ahí. Pero Edward quería romperse la espalda conmigo sobre él. Lo que me recuerda... ¿Por qué se comporta así conmigo? ¿Y adónde carajos me lleva? Desde esta altura podía apreciar las largas y verdosas ramas de los árboles, había gran cantidad de césped con moho y los zancudos zumbaban en mi oído. A lo lejos varias aves sobre volaban los pinos más altos. La humedad me desagradaba, eso era innegable, pero me sentía a gusto y fascinada de ver tanta belleza junta… en Forks. Sí, en éste pueblo de mierda que tanto llegué a odiar.

—Llegamos —anunció sonriente.

Me lancé de su espalda sin esperar a que se encorvara para bajarme despacio como toda una dama. Por supuesto, esa palabra quedaría muy grande sobre mi frente… Debería tatuármela. Sólo por fastidiar.

El lugar era aún más impresionante que el sendero de hace unos minutos. El césped ya no era mohoso. Era floreado y fresco, debido a que estaba a cielo abierto, bordeado de árboles gigantescos. Podía sentir la débil luz del sol chocar con nuestras pieles, algo bastante increíble en Forks. Estábamos en un claro.

Se sentía tan pacífico e irreal, que hasta pensé que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar arcoíris, mariposas y esas mierdas.

A ver, niñato, ¿qué pretendes?

Y como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, él me respondió:

—No sé qué me sucede contigo, Bella… —Suspiró y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—. Es… Es… Maldita sea.

¿Escuché una mala palabra?

Reí con diversión y me crucé de brazos, Edward levantó la mirada y me enarcó una perfecta y poblada ceja.

—Oye, es normal a esta edad. Dime, ¿es sólo una fantasía con tu tía B? —dije, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

El niño Cullen rodó los ojos con fastidio, claramente no estaba comprendiendo su punto. Si no era una fantasía sexual conmigo, la manzana prohibida, mejor amiga de su madre, tía B… ¿Qué carajos era?

Y con mi mirada, sé que pude hacerle la pregunta, porque inmediatamente se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sus mejillas eran adorables. Y aquí en Forks, donde nunca está soleado, podría excusarse con que su rubor era consecuencia del frío.

—No con exactitud —dijo con voz grave y esta vez dándome una mirada profunda, con sus pupilas dilatadas y exentas de su habitual timidez.

Antes de poder responder cualquier estupidez que se me ocurriera, me encontré sobre la fría grama, siendo espectacularmente besada por mi casi sobrino, quien se acomodó con libertad sobre mi cuerpo, colocando sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza…

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, el beso era lento pero a la vez profundo, y yo no sabía cómo besar de esta jodida forma. Sólo traté de seguirle el ritmo, aun cuando mis ojos seguían de par en par y mi cuerpo estaba rígido.

Una vez se hubo separado de mí, abrió esos hermosos ojos suyos y me inspeccionó con detenimiento, su rostro se veía feliz y sereno, como pocas veces le había visto, siempre estaba tenso o estresado por cualquier situación.

Al no encontrar la misma felicidad en mí, la felicidad se desmoronó.

Maldita seas, Isabella.

¿Qué no podías simplemente fingir?

Era un niño, estaba claramente enamorado de su amor imposible, sabía cuánto dolía eso, el no ser correspondido.

Suspiró con pesadez y en un rápido movimiento se levantó, llevándome con él, en un abrazo.

—No fue lo mismo para mí que para ti… —susurró con tristeza, esta vez bajando la mirada—. Vamos, te llevaré con el tío J.

.

Estaba frustrada y mucho.

Tiré el cigarrillo en el cenicero y tomé un gran trago de la botella de cerveza.

Jasper estaba riéndose de quién sabe qué mierda en la televisión -lo habitual-, y yo… Estaba ahogándome en el alcohol un lunes por la noche. Genial.

—¿No vas a trabajar mañana, B?

Reí.

—No. —Me encogí de hombros y encendí otro cigarrillo, el octavo de la noche.

El tatuador de culos entrecerró los ojos simplemente observándome.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

¿Ahora qué, tonto?

—¿Qué sucede, tatuador de mierda? —inquirí con fastidio.

—Esto es por Cullen Junior, ¿a qué sí? —dijo entre risas.

¿En qué jodidos estaba pensando al contarle esta situación del beso romántico a Jasper Hale?

Ayer cuando llegué por la tarde, con un cansancio de mil demonios, y la cabeza hecha añicos; por supuesto, por tantas drogas y alcohol, no por Edward, no; Jasper me interrogó, ya que, estaba en su mejor momento post-borrachera, es decir, curado.

Durante toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en ese beso, y es que, nadie me había besado con tanto fervor.

¿Edward estaría en serio enamorado de mí? Pero, ¿cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo?

Sus palabras fueron: "Creo que me enamoré"

¿Cómo iba yo a digerir eso?

Muy tonto no era éste Cullen…

Luego de soltar la confesión del millón, me dejó en el apartamento de Jasper con un silencio muy pero muy confuso. Diablos, él quería que yo misma hiciera el trabajo, sin presiones. ¿Qué tanto me conocía este niñato?

Siendo tan directa como era, me aparecí en el trabajo de mi queridísimo sobrino, con la borrachera que ya tenía encima. Sin importar lo que Jasper me advirtió: "A él no le va a gustar verte en ese estado"

Arrojé el cigarrillo al asfalto y tiré la puerta del _bebé_ de Jasper, antes de siquiera tocar el timbre, ya la puerta estaba haciendo _ding_, empujé y entré en la farmacia, la cual tenía un aspecto frívolo, para nada acogedor. Y es que, ¿las farmacias no eran derivadas de los hospitales?

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —dijo un chico de la misma edad de Edward, aparentemente.

Forcé mi mejor sonrisa de borracha y señalé a mi sobrino, quien se estaba peleando con un cable de computador enredado con el clave de la TV.

El estúpido detrás del mostrador me sonrió y asintió.

Gracias a los vidrios no podía escuchar qué le decía él a Edward, sólo vi cuando el último levantó la vista, hacia mí, sonriente y al verme sus facciones decayeron, si es que podían decaer más, se veía cansado, tenía hasta cierto rastro de barba, sus ojos estaban muy empequeñecidos y sus labios eran pálidos.

Me hizo una seña indicándome que esperara un segundo y desapareció tras los estantes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Al escuchar su voz me sobresalté y pegué un brinco… Estaba parado justo detrás de mí, vistiendo esa bata blanca, que lo hacía ver extremadamente sexy, con unos pantalones negros holgados. Se veía… Hmmm… Indescriptible. Era dulce a la vista. Podía imaginarlo siendo mi doctor… ¡Eh! ¡Basta, Bella!

—Puta madre, Edward Anthony… —murmuré con voz ronca.

—¿Estás alcoholizada, a qué sí? —cuestionó con dureza.

¿Y a éste niño, qué?

—Oye, oye… No vengo a pelear. Ni a que me regañes, ¿de acuerdo, padre? —Bromeé. Edward enarcó una ceja y rodó los ojos con fastidio—. Quiero que salgamos a cenar.

Un silencio invadió el lugar.

—Vale —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, su habitual movimiento para responder a algo incómodo—. Adiós, debo trabajar, te espero a la salida. —Y sin previo aviso estampó sus labios contra los míos en un dulce y corto beso, y despareció por la puerta de servicio con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Maldito Cullen, maldita toda su generación…

Al salir me fumé otro cigarrillo, mientras llamaba a mi querida amiga Esme… Antes de que explotara mi móvil de WhatsApp's.

—Hey.

—_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ —vociferó.

Un escalo frío se apoderó de mi espalda al oír esas palabras, ¿ya lo sabía? No, no, no, jodidos que no.

—¿Eh? —Traté de hacerme la desentendida.

—_¿Por qué no me habías contestado el puto móvil, Isabella Marie? _

Santa agua tibia la que bajaba por mi columna…

—Estaba… Ocupada. —Besándome con tu hijo, quise agregar.

_—¿Ahogándote en el alcohol? Reconozco esa voz, B, ¿qué sucedió? Anda… Dime… ¡Ya voy para allá! Respónd…_

—¡Cállate, jodida mujer! —grité a través de la línea—. ¿Cuándo regresas?

_—Dentro de unos días, ya te extraño, diabla._ —Me la imaginaba haciendo un puchero.

Estuve al menos una hora calmando a Esme, diciéndole que todo iba de maravilla y que no se preocupara, que disfrutase con su Carlisle, y que, desde luego, no volviera antes. No me convenía en lo absoluto, a pesar de que sí la extrañaba. Pero, ¡al diablo! ¡Yo me estaba disfrutando a su hijo!

—Llegas a tiempo, B. —Saludó contento Edward, en cuanto pasé por él en la farmacia.

Sí, llegué a tiempo, había pasado el resto de la tarde tratando de quitarme el olor de cigarrillo de mi piel, misión fallida. Pero al menos tenía un olor agradable o eso creía yo después de haberme aplicado todas las lociones de Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper. No era como si nunca usara jabones de baño, perfumes y cremas, pero ésta era… Una cita. ¿Es lo que uno hace para una cita?

—Sí, ¿nos vamos?

Edward se subió con sigilo a la Jeep de mi querido tatuador y mientras se acomodaba en el asiento plantó sus labios rápidamente en los míos. Como los besos anteriores, eran tiernos, cariñosos y dulces. Me hacían volar al puto cielo. ¡Qué carajos! ¡Al universo! ¿Desde cuándo no sentía yo algo parecido? ¿La adolescencia, tal vez? ¿El orgasmo? Nop, ningún concepto de volar era parecido a un beso de Edward. Maldito seas, de nuevo, Cullen.

Era mi marca de heroína.

—Bien, niño, ¿dónde quieres ir a cenar? —pregunté, deteniéndome en un semáforo.

Edward suspiró y me miró pensativo, respondiendo lo que yo menos pensaba que respondería…

—¿Burguer King? ¿Seguro? —insistí. No podía creer que me complaciera de esta manera. Él odiaba la comida chatarra y decidió que cenáramos aquí, justo en este lugar, lleno de niños y hamburguesas.

—Por ti, Bella, seguramente todo —dijo y yo me derretí, igual que una jodida adolescente.

Luego de comerme unas tres hamburguesas y pedir dos raciones de papas fritas extra grandes, Edward decidió ir a por una pizza. El pobre no había probado bocado en toda la noche…

—Gracias por todo, Ed —dije, extendiéndole mi mano derecha y él me miró confundido.

Carraspeó y entre una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a mí y me besó con dulzura, como nunca nadie me había besado. ¿Cómo era mi nombre? Su lengua entró en mi boca, saboreando cada lugar. ¿Dónde vivo? Estaba jodidamente perdida con este chico... Y no había nada más que dudar.

Días más tarde, Esme regresó y nuestra burbuja de amor fue pinchada con una muy afilada aguja. Forks se había vuelto algo más que musgo verde para mí, era mi lugar de amorío con Edward Cullen, el hijo de mi mejor amiga. Ya no quería irme de allí, como planeaba. Pero, el que ella esté de vuelta, significa que esta "relación" llegó a su fin.

—¿Cómo la pasaste sin mí, querida? —preguntó Esme con dulzura, al ver mi trágico rostro.

Y el trágico rostro era porque hacían unos quince segundos estaba a punto de tomar la virginidad de su amadísimo niño, la situación estaba acalorada en su adolescente habitación, entre todos esos pósters de equipos de fútbol y bandas de rock. Él me había besado con más pasión y salvajismo que con su cotidiano amor y dulzura. Yo, como hacía unos meses que no sabía nada de sexo, me dejé… Umm… Llevar. Bueno, tal vez fui la que le bajó los pantalones y todo eso. Pero al menos contesté el móvil cuando Esme me llamó diciéndome que estaba en casa.

—Veo que muy mal, ese rostro que tienes… —Hizo una mueca asqueada—. ¿Sabías que llegaba hoy? ¿Qué hacías en mi casa?

Y aquí vamos con la Santa Inquisición…

—Bueno… No lo recordaba. —Titubeé—. De hecho, vine a ver cómo se encontraba Edward. —No era una total mentira, en realidad.

Esme entrecerró los ojos, no del todo convencida. Pero al final suspiró y me abrazó fuertemente, mientras, yo aproveché para subir la bragueta de mis jeans.

—Hola, mamá… —Saludó Edward desde las escaleras y me guiñó un ojo.

Esme corrió hacia él, llenándole de babosos besos de madre y Edward sonreía resplandecientemente. Feliz de ver a su mamá. ¿Qué no le pesaba la conciencia? ¡Ah, hombres!

Mi mejor amiga se fue a la cocina a hacernos unas galletitas y Edward aprovechó el momento para darme un caluroso beso y susurrarme al oído: —No hemos terminado…

* * *

><p>¡GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA!<p>

¡Feliz año nuevo para todos/as! Un abrazo.

Espero hayan disfrutado este Two Shot, déjenme sus sugerencias y comentarios, ¿tal vez sus dudas?

Y ... Pueden darme ideas para una nueva historia. Esta podría convertirse en una, también, mente abierta.

A x.


End file.
